My Love, My life
by TheLandslide
Summary: Fluffy little story about Bella, Edward, and their growing famil. AU/AH Rated T just in case
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

"Come on boys! Lets go!" I shouted to my two favorite men. My gorgeous husband Edward walked out of the door leading to the garage with a sleepy Roderick resting his head on his shoulder. I have Rod a kiss on the cheek and too him from Edward placing him in his car seat.

Edward placed his hand on my growing stomach. "Bella I want you to be more careful about carrying heavy things. Especially Rod, you don't want to hurt the baby do you?" No I didn't want to hurt the baby but my little two year old needed to be held by his mommy.

"But Edward, he needs his mommy." I wined looking up into his deep green eyes.

"His mommy is 8 months pregnant, I think he can last a little longer not being held by you." Okay so maybe it wasn't him that needed me but I needed him.

"We'll... Maybe but I want to hold and comfort my baby." I started to walk around to the passenger side our silver Volvo. We were headed to Edwards patents house for a cook out. I hadn't seen Esme or Alice in so long and I was in much need of family time.

"Let's just get going I want to see the family." I pulled open the door and awkwardly sat down. Edward chuckled as he pulled open his door and got in starting the car.

It only took fifteen minutes to get to his parents house and when we pulled up everyone's cars were in the drive.

Edward grabbed, a still sleepy, Rod out of the back seat. Rod rested his little head on Edwards shoulder. I grabbed his free hand and walked up to the front door with him.

Before I could ring the door bell a very excited Alice yanked re door open.

"Bella! Oh look at you! You look so beautiful!" She almost screamed at me. I put my finger to my lips quieting her and pointing to, a now asleep, Roderick. She snickered and pulled me I for a hug. It was an extremely awkward hug with both of our baby bellies bumping into each other.

"Looking good your self Alice." I said rubbing her six month belly. "But arn't you going to invite us in?" I raised my eyebrow at her. She quickly waived us in. Edward carefully bent down and kissed her cheek as he passed her.

"Mom, dad and Em are on the back patio. Rose is upstairs feeding Ian, and Jasper is going to be here soon he got tied up at work." Jasper was a fireman and probably had to tame a raging fire.

Edward and I made our way to the back patio. "Hey baby bro!" Emmett exclaimed waking up Roderick. He started to whine.

"Mommy!" He screamed reaching for me. Edward was reluctant to give him to me but he continued to scream for me. I wrapped him tightly in my arms his little legs stretching around my stomach.

"It's okay baby I'm right here. Thanks Emmett." I sneered at him. He gave me an apologetic look. Edward pulled up a chair behind me and I sat down with Rod on my lap. I wiped the tears of his cheeks and kissed the top of his head.

"Mommy." He said again. My heart broke at the pained expression on his face.

"What's wrong baby?" I asked wanting hi to be happy again.

"I's sweepy." I giggled.

"I know." I kissed his forehead. "Go back to sleep baby." He rested his head on my stomach. Rosalie, Emmett's wife walked our holding a cooing Ian in her arms.

Emmett held out his hand for the baby but Rosalie shook her head no and pulled a chair up next to me an sat down. She held Ian close to her chest.

Alice came bounding out onto the patio with a tired looking Jasper attached other hand.

"Yay! Everyone's here!" I don't understand how she is so energetic all the time.

"Foods read." Carlisle called. Edward took Roderick out of my arms and help me to stand up. We all sat around the table chatting.

"Bella, do you guys know what you are going to name the new little one?" Esme asked getting everyone's attention. I looked to Edward to see if it was okay if I answered. He nodded in the affirmative.

"Well... You all know its a girl." I said staging out the suspense. "We decided on Mackenzie Elizabeth."

"Oh! That's beautiful!" Esme swooned. And Carlisle smiled at us.

"Bella did you bring your swim suit."Alice chirped in.

"Um no why?" She never mentioned it to my why would I bring it. She looked at Edward. He smiled and nodded.

"What are you going to make me do now?" I said hiding my face in my hands.

"We are going to do aerobics to help the babies." Ugh! She was going to force me I to a skimpy bikini so I could do aerobics.

* * *

I looked at my body in the full length mirror. I looked fat. Edward wrapped his arms around my bulging stomach. "You don't look fat, love." He kissed my neck .

"Ugh! Yes I do." Surprisingly Edward and Roderick were dressed I swimming trunks.

"If you say I'm not fat then I can hold my baby." I bent down and pick him up and padded out I the room. Edward sighed loudly and followed behind me.

Alice, Jasper, Rose, Emmett, and Ian were already in the water.

"Swimmin'!" Roderick nearly screamed.

"Yes Rod, we are going swimming." Edward said pushing his crazy chocolate curls out of his face. He look exactly like Edward but had my dark brown curly hair.

I walked cautiously down the stairs into the pool with Roderick on my hip. Of corse the water was warm, Esme insisted on a heater. Roderick giggled in delight as he kicked and splashed the water.

"Bella give Rod to Edward. We are doing aerobics." Alice commanded. I felt silly as I did al of the strange positions that Alice showed me.

"Alice can we be done I want to spend time with my family." I said as I slowly swam away from her.

"Fine. Be we are going to do this again." She gave me a stern look. I swam to where Edward stood by the side of the pool ready to catch Rod when he jumped in. His musical giggles were the most amazing noise I have ever heard.

"You see day momma?" He asked as he splashed the water around Edwards arms.

"I sure did baby it was awesome!" I told him pushing the wet curls out of his face and kissing his forehead. Edward chuckled. "What?" I asked him.

"Nothing. I just love seeing my beautiful family spend time together. He leaned down and paced a chaste kiss on my lips. I kissed him back and smiled against his lips. I started to deepen the kiss when Carlisle's and Edward's pagers went off.

"My one day off and they have to call me in." Edward grumbled as he handed me Rod and went to get his pager.

"Looks like we got to go." Carlisle sighed. Carlisle an Edward worked at the hospital and were frequently called in together when something really bad happened.

"If I leave the car seat can you take Bella and Rod home, I don't know how late we will be." Edward asked Esme.

"Of corse dear." She kissed Edwards cheek. Edward walked over and kissed me deeply then placed a kiss in Roderick's head.

"I love you and ill be home tonight."

"I love you too. Don't worry about being too late we will probably just watch a movie and go to bed." He kissed me one more time and walked in the house after Carlisle to leave.

"You ready to go home baby?" I asked Rod. He looked like he was getting tired again. He has been sleeping a lot lately I hope he isn't getting sick.

"No momma. Swimmin'." I chuckled.

"Okay but only a little bit longer, okay?" I wanted to go home and sleep but I could t refuse his big eyes when he pleaded with me. We stayed for about an hour longer. Neither of us could keep our eyes open for very long.

I must have fallen asleep on the ride home because Esme shook my shoulder. "We're here darling. I'll get Rod, you go inside." I gave he a small smile.

She took Roderick into his room and layer him on his bed. "I'll see you later." She patted my stomach and kissed my cheek. I headed to Rods room to lay with him. I quickly fell asleep.

I woke up being lifted off the small bed and carried to my bed room. "Your going to hurt you back love." Edward whispered as he kissed my head. I don't remember anything after that I had fallen asleep again.


	2. Chapter 2

**AN: their is a lemon in this one I hope you guys like it **

I woke up to Edward drawing patterns on my stomach with his fingers. I stretched my arms above my head, and rolled over so I was facing him.

"Good morning." I kissed his jaw.

"That it is." He smiled and bent to kiss me on the lips. We kissed for a minute till a little tapping on the door made us separate.

Roderick open the door and stuck his head in. He opened his mouth to say something but instead he threw up onto the hard wood floor. He started crying. I got out of the bed and walked over to him. He had puke down the front o his pajamas and on his face.

"I'll give him a bat if you clean this up." I told Edward walking around the puke and leading Rod I to the bathroom. I cleaned him and let him play in the water for a bit while Edward cleaned up the floor.

"Mommy my tummy doesn't fell good." Roderick whined as I was drying him off and putting his clothes on him. He looked like he was going to throw up again so I rushed him to the toilet. When he was finished I whipped his face with a wet rag. He was crying an I just wanted to comfort him. He had underwater and pants, I didn't bother putting a shirt on him because I knew he would get sick again.

I picked him up and he hid he's face in my messy hair. I cuddled him to me and walked back to the bedroom. Edward had just finished cleaning and was putting away the cleaning supplies.

"Do you think we should take him to the doctor?" I asked looking into Edward bright green eyes.

"They are just going to say to let him rest and keep him hydrated." I loved my husband being a doctor it saved me from a ton of visits to the emergency room and the pediatrician. He rubbed his hand ok Rod's back.

"Do you want breakfast?" I asked handing him Roderick and walking over to my dresser to pull on a pair of shorts and change into a wife beater. My shirt didn't reach the top of my shorts and Edward chuckled as I tried to pull it further down.

"I don't have to make to breakfast you know." I teased him and he tried to stifle his laugh. We headed to the kitchen. "What do you want?" I asked leaning against the counter.

"Pancakes?" He asked. "And some oatmeal for little dude." He said opening the cabinet and getting out a sippy cup for Rod. I mixed the pancakes while the oatmeal heated in the microwave.

"I talked to dad last night and I have today off since I had to go in yesterday." I handed him the oatmeal so he could try and get Rod to eat.

"I'm glad I don't think I can handle a sick kid today my back is killing me." I said pulling the pancakes of the griddle.

"I always tell you not to sleep on his little bed but you never listen." He scolded me.

"Well you barley let me hold him anymore and I want to be close with my baby." I told him passim him a plate of pancakes.

"I don't want you to hurt yourself. Your almost nine months pregnant you shouldn't be lifting anything." I frowned as I ate.

"I still want my baby." I could feel tears building in my eyes.

"Don't cry. As soon as you get our little nudger out you can hold both of them all you want." He smiled and grabbed my hand squeezing it gently.

"Speeking of our nudger she's very active today." I placed his hand on the spot where she was kicking. "Hey Rod you wanna feel baby Mack?" I asked when he looked at his fathers hand funny. He nodded his head up and down. Edward passed him to me. I put his little hands where she was kicking.

He looked up at me with wide eyes. "Mommy why is baby Mack kickin' you? Kickin's not nice." I chuckled

"She's just a baby she doesn't know that kicking isn't nice." He lauded his head on my stomach.

"Baby, kickin's isn't nice you go in time out." He told my belly sternly. Edward and I laughed loudly.

I finished my breakfast with Roderick on my lap. Edward cleaned all the dishes and put them away, I had him trained well. Roderick was starting to doze off but managed to keep his breakfast down.

"I so glad he kept that down." I whipped the hair out of his eyes and stood up.

"Mommy I wanna go swimmin' gen." He said softly.

"Maybe In a few days when your feeling better." He yawned hugely. I took him into his room and laid him on his bead. I pulled his superman covers up over him and kissed his forehead.

"He's sleeping." I winked at Edward as I walked toward him on the couch. I sat facing him with my legs straddling his legs. I kissed his jaw. I giggled.

"You need to shave its itchy." I said rubbing his jaw with the tips of my fingers.

"I thought you liked scruff." Edward said as he rubbed his rough cheek agains mine.

"I do it's sexy but itchy and scratchy." I kissed him lightly on the lips. He put his hands on rather side of my stomach.

"You know we are still all clear to have sex. It won't affect the baby at all." He started kissing my neck knowing it was my weakness.

"Doesn't sex make labor happen faster?" I tangled my fingers in his hair.

"Yes, but your not far enough along for that to happen." His lips kissed their way down my neck to my clavicle.

I moaned I needed him and he knew it. He stood up with me in his arms and walked awkwardly to our room. It was hard for him to carry me with my stomach in the way. He set me down lightly on the bed.

I pulled my shirt over my head and undid my bra. "You are wearing to many clothes." I told him as I reached for the hem of his shirt. I pulled it over his head exposing his sculpted body. "Now your pants too." I commanded.

I pulled his sweats and boxers down exposing his member. Not going to lie Edward was not the only guy I had slept with but, he is certainly the biggest.

He pulled my shorts of my hips and i kicked them off my feet. His left hand was securely on my left boob and his tongue was flicking my right. His free hand snaked its way down my leg to my, now soaking, panties.

"Oh Bella, we've barley started and your already soaked." He chuckled and kissed his way closer to my core. He grabbed the edge of my panties with his teeth and pulled them off.

"Edward I need it so bad fuck me please." The words spilled out o my mouth.

"Tsk tsk, be patient." He chuckled and satires at my pussy.

"You know I hate when you stair it makes me self-conscience." I pleaded with him.

"Why? You beautiful." He told me plainly and began to place soft kisses on my inner thigh. My hips involuntarily jerked in his direction. He kissed his way to my core. His warm tongue lightly circled around my clit.

I whined wanting more. I tried to reach my hand down to massage myself but his hand caught mine. He started sucking up all my juices.

He came back up to my face an kissed me hard. I could taste myself on the tongue. His hard dick was pressed against my opening.

"Please! Fuck me!" I screamed at him. He put the very tip of his dick in me. He looked at me asking permission. I nodded and he slammed into me. I screamed. He was still for a moment so I could adjust to his size. Then he started slamming further and further into me.

"Faster! Oh Edward!" I was close to my peak and he knew it. I cold tell he was close too as he continued to slam into me.

"Cum with me!" I screamed at him. I felt my hot sticky release a second before I felt him cum inside me. We were both breathing heavy.

"Now that you woke the entire neighborhood." He teased.

"Maybe if you weren't so good I wouldn't scream so loud." I giggled.

"I'm going to make sure you didn't wake up Rod." He threw his boxers at me and I slipped my legs threw them. I found his t-shirt on the floor and pulled it over my head. I laid back on the pillows and closed my eyes. The door creaked open and I heard a sniffling Roderick.

Edward placed him on the bed next to me and he cuddled into my arms. He chuckled and kissed both of our heads. The door closed and I quickly fell asleep with Roderick in my arms.

**AN: please review it would really make my day :)**


	3. Chapter 3

"Do you know where my purse is sweetie?" I had searched everywhere and couldn't find it. "Ugh! We are going to be late!"

"Love, it's right here." My purse hung from his arm. I took it and threw it over my shoulder.

"Hurry. Lets go." I walked out the garage door and toward the Volvo. Edward strapped Roderick in his carseat as I climbed in. The ride to the hospital was short and quiet.

"Isabella Cullen." A woman called my name. Edward helped me stand. Roderick grabbed my hand and we walked into the small room. I struggled to get onto the paper covered bed.

"So this is your last ultra sound right?" I nodded as she grab the equipment. She put the cold blue gel on my bulging stomach then began to probe around with the white stick thing. She said that everything was good with the baby and then she printed us off pictures.

Edward kissed my stomach and Roderick, wanting I be like his daddy, did the same. I pulled my shirt down over my stomach.

As we walked toward the exit Carlisle passed us. "Hey kids!" He smiled and reached for Roderick.

"Hey, we just got done with our last ultrasound. You want to see the picture?" I held it out to him.

"That's my baby sissy." Roderick stated pointing to the picture.

"It sure is little buddy. She's very pretty." Carlisle handed me the picture. "I got to get back to work, Edward you have midnight tomorrow don't forget." Edward nodded and took Roderick. The ride back to our house was uneventful.

"What are we doing today daddy." Roderick asked as I helped him out of his carseat.

"What do you want to do little man?" Edward asked ruffling his hair.

"Swimmin'!" He stated loudly.

"I think your still feeling sick and I don't want you to get more sick." Edward chuckled.

"No daddy I feel better." He insisted.

"Maybe in a few days little man. Lets just hang out here and watch movies. And we can order pizza." Edward bribed him with his favorite food.

"Yes! Pizza!" He was running toward the door now.

"Walking feet please." I told him and he began to slow down. Edward unlocked the door and he rushed inside to his room. Not two seconds later I heard his cry.

"What did I tell you baby? You need to walk." He had fallen and Busted his lip on the stairs. I picked him up and took him into the kitchen. I sat him down on the counter and got a paper towel wet and held it to his lip.

"What happened little dude?" Edward came in with his phone in his hand.

"The stair hurt me daddy." He cried and reached for Edward. He picked him up and rubbed his back.

"Pizza will be here soon why don't you go pick out a movie." He suggested. Edward set him on the ground an he walk cautiously to his room.

"You know we are going to get stuck watching 'cars' right?" I laughed and Edward chuckled. Roderick ran back in with, to my surprise, 'toy story'. He handed it to Edward and ran toward the living room.

"He never learns does he?"

"He's stubborn just like you." I touched the tip of his nose. He bent down and kissed my neck. We didn't get to far before Roderick grabbed on my pants and pulled me toward the living room.

"I'll be there in a minute baby, I'm going to change." I walked to mine and Edwards room and pulled on a pair of his sweat pants and a tank top. The movie was already started when I joined them on the couch. I rested my head on Edwards strong shoulder. Roderick moved so he was in between us and rested a protective hand on my stomach.

The doorbell rang and Edward stood to get it. He came back a minute later with two pizza boxes in his hands. He set the boxes on the coffee table and brought us all plates. He also brought us each a cup of milk.

We were almost finished eating when Edward dropped his cup and spilled milk everywhere covering us all.

I laughed loudly but Edward was furious. He ran to the kitchen and came back with a towel and no shirt. He cleaned the couch and floor and I took Roderick up stairs for a bath. I let him play for a minute then dried him off and sent him to his room to put on clothes.

I headed to my room to change. Edward was butt naked when I walked in. My giggles made him turn around.

"What?" He cracked my favorite crooked smile.

"Nothing. Your just too good looking." I stared at his sculpted chest as he slipped on boxers. I stripped of my clothes and stole a pair of Edwards boxers to wear. I also took one of his hoodies.

"You look amazing in my clothes, you know that right?" He smiled and pulled me in close. He kissed my neck. Their was a small nock on the door.

"Come in baby." I giggled when Roderick walked in with a pair of shorts on and no shirt. He wanted to be just like his daddy. He ran to Edward and grabbed his legs.

"Daddy I'm just like you!" Edward smiled and ruffled his hair.

"Yes, you are buddy. You ready for bed?" Roderick was tired but I knew he was going to put up a fight tonight.

"I sleep in your bed daddy?"

"No little man you sleep in your bed. You know that." Edward was big on Rod not sleeping in our bed.

Edward headed toward the door as Roderick began to cry. I followed after wiping the tears from his face.

"Baby, you know you don't sleep in mommy and daddy's bed. Don't get so upset over it." I pushed his crazy curls out of his face.

"I know mommy but I love you lots."

"I love you lots too and ill see you in the morning okay?" I kissed his forehead and pulled the covers up over his shoulders.

"'Night mommy." He yawned.

"Goodnight baby." I said and Edward kissed his head.

"Goodnight little man."

"'Night daddy." His eyes closed. We walked back to our room in silence.

"My back is killing me tonight." I said as I stretched my arms toward the ceiling.

"Want me to rub it?" He said putting his hands on my shoulders.

"I would love that." I sat on the edge of the bed with Edward behind me. He had magic hands and he worked away all the nots and sore spots on my back.

"Goodnight love sweet dreams."he kissed my temple.

"'Night. Love you lots." I didn't hear his response I was out like a light.

**AN: I would really appreciate reviews. I'm not making a demand it would just make me feel better. thanks guys! :) love you all lots **


	4. Chapter 4

I woke to Mackenzie kicking my bladder like crazy. I groaned and walked to the bathroom. What I saw on the floor almost made me pee myself. I screamed. Edward rushed in.

"What's wrong!" I pointed to the floor. "For gods sake Bella it's a spider." He said as he squished it. He cleaned it up and threw it out. I hugged him tight around the neck.

"My hero." I kissed his jaw. "Now out I have to pee." I smacked his ass as he went to leave. When I was finished I headed to the kitchen. Rod wasn't awake yet, but Edward started to make breakfast.

"You almost gave me a heart attack. It was an excellent way to wake up." He teased flipping an omelet.

"I'm sorry. But you know I hate bugs." I sat down on the chair closest to him.

"So what on the agenda today?" I asked.

"We'll I work midnight tonight and I don't want you here by yourself at night. So I asked my mom last night if it would be okay if you and Rod stayed there tonight." He said as he handed me a plate with a steaming omelet on it.

"I'll be fine staying here." I told him taking a bite.

"It's just your getting so close and if you go into labor I want someone to be around." He started to make another omelet.

"I guess I'll stay there. I don't really want to be alone either." Roderick walked into the kitchen rubbing his eyes.

"Good morning baby." He didn't say anything he just crawled into my lap.

I cut of a piece of my omelet and gave it to him. He gladly ate it.

"When are we going to your mom and dads?" I asked as I finished up my omelet.

"We could spend the day there of you want." He sat down and started eating.

After we finished eating I packed a bag for me and for Roderick. "Where are we going mommy?" He asked as I zipped up the small bag.

"We are staying at nana and pap's house tonight."

"Why?" That was his new favorite word and he used it all the time.

"Because daddy is working tonight and mommy doesn't want be be alone just incase baby Mack comes early." I told him.

"Oh"

I ruffled his hair."Are you ready to leave?" I asked Edward as he walked in with a small bag that had his work stuff in it.

"Yeah I just need my shoes. Do you have everything?" He took the bag I had packed and walked down stairs. I picked up Roderick and followed Edward out the door.

* * *

It was about ten o'clock and Roderick was still up and running around the house. He didn't like to go to sleep when his dad didn't say goodnight to him and not being at home made it worse. "Roderick I swear I you don't get up here and get into this bed I'm going to tell Daddy, and he's not going to be happy at all." I heard the patter of his little feet stop.

"No mommy! You can't." He looked up at me with puppy dog eyes.

"I can and I will if you don't get in bed right now." He ran toward the guest room we were sleeping in.

Esme walked up behind me and put a hand on my shoulder. "Edward was the same way at his age. All he ever wanted was to be just like his father."

"Edward got what he wanted he's just like Carlisle." She laughed and headed toward her room.

"Goodnight Esme."

"Goodnight dear sleep well and wake me or Carlisle if you need anything." Roderick ran past and tackle hugged Esme.

"'Night nana." He kissed her cheek and ran back to our room. She laughed and shut her door. I walked into the guest room and Roderick was struggling to put his pajamas on.

"Let me help baby." I tried to help him but he pushed my hands away.

"No mommy I got this." I laughed and changed into my (really Edwards) pajamas. Roderick crawled into the large bed and snuggled under the blanket. I followed and snuggled him close to my stomach. I quickly fell into a deep sleep.

When I woke it was no where near morning. I clutched my stomach as I heard a noise. I turned so I was facing the door. It slowly opened. I couldn't tell who it was that walked in.

"Edward is that you?" I squinted to try and make out the figure.

"Yeah. Sorry love, I didn't mean to wake you." I saw him strip all of his clothes except his boxers. He walked over to the bed and brushed the hair out of my face. I scooted further over so he could join us in the bed. He laid down behind me and wrapped and arm around my stomach. He started humming and I fell into a deep sleep once again.

The next time I woke it was light outside Edward was still sleeping but Roderick was no longer on the bed. I struggled out from under Edwards arm and out of the bed. I kissed his head and walked toward the kitchen.

Roderick was sitting at the island in the huge kitchen. "Good morning baby. Where's nana?"

"Hi mommy. Nana's trying to wake pap up." I laughed and grabbed a muffin that was sitting on the counter. Edward walked in and stole a bite of my muffin. He didn't put any clothes on and I couldn't help but stair at his sculpted body.

"Edward when are you going to learn to wear clothes." Esme said from behind me.

"I didn't plan on staying up long I was going to get food and then sleep again." He took another bite of my muffin.

"We'll now that your up you can help your father with the new couch. But please put clothes on first. And when did you get that added onto your tattoo? I don't remember that." She pointed to the elegant new script on his chest.

When Edward was eight teen he got a beautiful tattoo of the Cullen crest over his heart. When we got married he added my name into the intricate design. A few years later right before Roderick was born he had his name added. And now on the far left side of it Mackenzie's name was added into the design.

"I added it when we decided on the name. You know I have Bella's and Roderick's so why wouldn't I have Mackenzie's." Esme shrugged and walked over to the fridge.

"Now go help your father" she poured a glass of apple juice. "Here drink this dear."

"Thanks Esme." I smiled and Mackenzie started kicking like crazy. Esme noticed my discomfort.

"I see my grand-baby is ready to come out." I nodded "When is your due date?"

"May thirty first."

"Today is May nineteenth, you're far enough along." She told me as she walked over and placed her hands on my stomach. "She's coming today I can tell."

As if on cue I felt a stabbing pain in my stomach. "Ah see I told you. Now let me get Edward."

"Baby can you help me I need to pack up all of our things and take them to the car." I winced and pain.

"Mommy what's wrong?" I could tell he was really concerned.

"Baby Mack is going to be here but first we need to get all of our stuff in the car so we can go to the hospital." He looked confused. I grabbed his hand and walked with him up stairs and into the guest bedroom. Edward was there throwing things in our bags.

"Where is the hospital bag at?" He was looking all around him.

"It's in the car. Edward please calm down you're not making this any easier for me." He looked so worried "Just take the things down to the car your mom is down there waiting." He kissed me fiercely on the lips then walked down the stairs with all of our stuff.

"Come on Rod we have to go." He ran toward the stairs. "I swear, Roderick Anthony, if you run down those stairs you're in huge trouble." He looked at me and could tell I was serious. He slowed down and walked down the stairs with me following him. "Shit." I said under my breath. "Edward! Can I please have a change of clothes my water just broke." He came running to me with a pair of his shorts and a shirt. He helped me to the down stairs bathroom. "Did you get me new underwear?"

"Fuck, no hold on one second." He ran out and I finished undressing I put on the new shirt and waited for him to come back.

"I'm so sorry love." He helped me into my new underwear and his shorts. "Alright let's go." I grabbed his hand as we hurriedly walked to the car. "What about Rod?" I stopped and turned around.

"Mom is going to watch him and bring him later on."

Getting checked into the hospital and brought into a room took longer than I thought it should have, I mean I'm having a baby for gods sake. I was laying on my side with Edward rubbing my shoulders when the doctor walked in.

"Okay Mrs. Cullen I'm going to see how far dilated you are. I need you on your back with your legs spread." I did as he said. "Your about 8 centimeters. We should have a baby soon. Try and get some rest."

"Thank you doctor." I rolled back to my side and closed my eyes. To my surprise a fell asleep.

When I woke the pain was incredible. "Holy shit! It didn't hurt this bad last time." I heard Edward chuckle beside me.

"The doctor was just in here and he said when you wake up you can start pushing. I'll call him back in here."

Two hours of pushing later and I was blessed with the most beautiful sound in the world. My little Mackenzie's cries were strong and beautiful. Edward kiss my forehead.

"She's beautiful." Edward said. The nurse was drying her off and wrapped her in a little pink blanket.

"Eight pounds seven ounces, and nineteen inches long. Congratulations Dr. and Mrs. Cullen." The nurse set her on my chest. SHe had her eyes closed but she snuggled close to my chest. "She should be ready to breast feed soon."

"I'll call you in when I think shes ready." I nodded to the nurse as she left the room. "Hello my beautiful Mackenzie Elizabeth. Oh, Edward, she's beautiful." I smiled and looked up into his green eyes. She looked just like Roderick. When I looked back down she had her eyes open. Edward and I both gasped.


End file.
